Witness
by meguhanu
Summary: Ally Parker is a new girl who has just witnessed something she shouldn't. Now she's on the run. Will Batman be able to save her when she doesn't want saving?
1. Chapter 1

**WITNESS**

**CHAPTER 1**

16 year old Ally Parker was new to Gotham City. Her and her dad had moved due to her dad's job at Wayne Powers. Her mom had died giving birth to her. Her dad was right up there with the high ups. He had the company secrets. Her dad named Richard, was a 38 middle aged mad. Very handsome and attractive.

Ally had never lived in a city before. Mostly where she lived was in the country or a small town, but this city was so dark and mysterious. She had heard of a lot of robberies that took place in this city. One rule she knew for certain was never go out alone in this city, but if it's a must, go with someone...never alone.

It was October 20th. For Ally, it was a typical day going to school. Thank goodness for She had printed out directions to Hamilton Hill High School.

She walked a couple blocks then she saw the school. To her surprise, it looked like a cute little school. "I hope the kids are nice," said Ally.

Ally found herself fairly attractive. She had long black hair with red highlights. She wore a little black make-up. She wore clear lip gloss to make her perfect lips stand out.

Once into the school, she got stares from the other students. She knew they knew that she was new. She took out a map of the school. Ally headed to her first class which was Computers. Hell yeah, she knew computers thanks to her dad who taught her.

She went it the room and said hi to the teacher and made sure she understood and knew everything she needed to to get started. Ally sat down in the class and got out her notebook ready to take notes.

Ally then started to hear whispers. she looked up from her work and saw a red headed guy whispering to another guy. They wore school jackets, so Ally knew instantly they were jocks. "Great, they better not be whispering about me," whispered Ally.

At the end of class, Ally was stopped by the red headed guy. "Hey Doll, I noticed you around. You must be new because I have never seen a babe as beautiful as you. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Nelson Nash," he said.

Ally kept quite. "Fine," she said as she walked away to he next class which to her disgrace was math. "Wait!" called Nelson. "I didn't get your name!" he called. Ally turned around and smiled at Nelson. "That's because I didn't give it," she said.

Everyone in the hallways laughed at that. "Nelson got rejected!" they jeered. Nelson wasn't going to stand for this. He went after Ally and grabbed her roughly by her arm.

"Let go of me you ugly ape!" she yelled. "I think you had better know your place around here," said Nelson. Ally was dreading what was going to happen next. She closed her eyes waiting for a blow but it never came, instead, she heard a voice say "Let her go Nash,"

Ally looked over into the crowd of teenagers until she saw a boy taller than she was who had black mushroom cut hair. "What are you going to try and stop me McGinnis?" asked Nelson. Ally was looking back and forth between the 2 guys. She noticed that Nelson had his attention off her so she kicked him in the groin and made a run for it.

"You bitch," hissed Nelson clutching his middle area. Ally didn't look back, she just ran. She then saw a sign of hope, the girls locker room. She burst into the room knowing she was safe. "Okay, I was wrong. This place is totally insane," she gasped out in between breaths.

"Not all of us are bad," said a girl from the door Ally just ran through. Ally looked up and saw about 3 girls. "I'm Max," said a black girl with pink hair. "I'm Dana," said another girl with black hair and a skimpy light blue dress on. "I'm Blade," said the last girl with white hair.

"I'm Ally," said Ally standing up. "I guess you already met Nelson," said Max. "Yeah even though I wish I didn't," said Ally. The three girls laughed. "You're pretty cool. Listen a bunch of us tonight are going to a club. Want to join us?" asked Blade. "Sure," said Ally. "Where is it?" she asked getting a pen and paper out of her bag.

Ally got directions for the club that night. She wouldn't tell her dad about it. She decided to leave a note instead so he wouldn't worry.

The rest of the day flew by like wind with no problems form anyone. Ally had no trouble getting home. Once there she raided her closet to see what she would wear. She found a black dress with a red rose cascading down the side. She put it on and headed out the door into the ark mysterious city that was Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

**WITNESS**

**CHAPTER 2**

Ally had the directions she got from Dana in order to get to the dance club. Ally shivered a little walking by an alley. She didn't know why, but suddenly she had this weird feeling come over her, like she was being watched.

Ally looked all around her and saw nothing. Usually the streets of Gotham were packed with cars, but then again, that was only on the main road and not the side road, to which she was on.

Ally shrugged off the feeling and continued walking. Ally heard blasting music. She turned a corner and saw the dance club. There was a long line to get in, so she stood at the end of it. _Why is there a club in the middle of the deserted part of Gotham City? _her mind asked.

Finally the line moved and Ally was able to get in. The cost was only 10 dollars. This was an underage club, so she knew there was no alcohol and smoking allowed.

Once Ally was in, everything was so dark, except for some strobe lights that went on and off. Ally didn't know the song that was playing so she went on the hunt for Dana and Blade.

Earlier Max had implied that she would rather study than go clubbing, so Ally knew she wouldn't be there. Ally saw Blade among the crowd dancing. TO her disgust, she was dancing with Nelson. Ally didn't want a repeat at what happened at school so she thought she'd wait until Blade was alone.

Ally found an empty table, so she sat down and waited. A number of guys asked her to dance and she declined them all. Poor guys.

It had been 3 songs and Blade didn't even stop to breathe. Dana on the other hand had been dancing nonstop with a number of people. "And here I thought she had a boyfriend," said Ally. "She does," said a voice from across her way.

Ally looked to her side and she saw that guys earlier form the school. "Terry McGinnis is my name," said Terry. "Right. I'm Ally Parker. Nice to meet you" said Ally. Terry shot her a smile then went to the dance floor and danced a slow dance with Dana.

The next song that came on made Ally get up and head to the dance floor. This was her (and Mine) favorite song in the whole world.

"**AWAY FROM ME" BY EVANESCENCE**

**I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I **

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all that I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

**I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all that I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me **

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all that I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
I  
I've woken now to find myself  
I've been lost in shadows of my own  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
Away from me

From me

Once the song ended, Ally thought she had enough. She gathered her pocket book and headed home. Ally was tired while walking home. The heels she wore didn't help either. "Some club," said Ally.

Ally walked by the ally she had earlier, but this time she heard some screams, like they were coming from a guy. Ally, being curious, walked carefully down the dark damp alley. She knew to be quiet.

She came across a huge truck parked outside an abandoned building. "What is this?" she whispered. Then she saw a man fly out a glass window and land almost right in front of her. Ally gasped and moved further into the shadows so no one could see her.

Quietly she watched the scene unfold. "Please Blight. Please. Give me some more time. I will do what you want. Please have mercy on me," the man said standing up with pleading eyes.

Then Ally saw a glowing man who looked like he emerged from the fires of hell step out of the building. "I don't think so," he said, then he hit him with a green fire ball. The man screamed and fell down dead. Ally had just witnessed a murder.

"Oh God," said Ally. She kept quiet while the glowing guy she knew now as Blight got into the truck and drive off. Ally stepped out of the alley and went over to the dead guy. Ally screamed. **_IT WAS HER FATHER!_**

Ally didn't know what to do except cry. She saw a tarp so she threw it over he dad's body while tears the size of raindrops ran down her cheeks. After he was covered, she ran home and called the police.

What she didn't know was that Blight had stopped the truck after hearing a scream. He headed back and that's when he saw Ally running away. "Looks like I'm going to have to kill her too," he said. Then he picked up the body, put it in the truck, and sped off

"911. What's your emergency?" asked the operator. "I just saw my dad get killed! My name is Ally Parker. I live at 77 West Grove Street. Please send someone over here right now," said Ally calmly as she could. "Okay ma'am. A squad car is on the way," said the operator and then she hung up.

Ally was in her black pajamas waiting for the car to arrive. Ally was shaking so much, it made the couch vibrate. Then she heard the doorbell. She opened it up, and saw 2 officers. "Please some in," said Ally.

Meanwhile, Terry heard the news when Wayne called him. "A young girl had just made a 911 call saying she witnessed a murder. The victim was her dad. There are police on their way to her house. Head over there," said Wayne to Batman, who was flying over the city.

"What's her name?" asked Batman. "Ally Parker. She lives at 77 West Grove Street. Terry, I want you to stay at her house for the night and watch over her," said Wayne.

Batman found her house with no problem. "Ally Parker? Wayne, she's the new girl at my school," said Batman. "Looks like you'll get to know her better now," said Wayne with some humor. "Very funny, but I got a girlfriend," said Terry.

Ally and the police were sitting in her living room discussing the murder. "Okay, here's the whole story. I was walking home from a club then I heard a man scream. I wanted to make sure he was ok, so I followed the screams. I got to the end of the alley. I saw this man come flying out a glass window. He then begged for his life. He was talking to this glowing guy. HE called him Blight. Then Blight hit him with some sort of energy ball. It hit my dad and he slumped down dead," said Ally with tears again.

"Miss, can you lead us to the body?" asked the cop. "Yes," said Ally. She went to her room and got dressed. She headed outside with the police. She led them to the body. Batman followed, but was invisible.

The body had mysteriously disappeared. "I swear the body was here," said Ally looking all around but all she found was the tarp and the broken window. "How do you explain that then?" asked Ally pointing to the window. "It's an abandoned building. Windows are always broken," said one of the cops.

"Miss, it's against the law to make prank calls," said the police then drove away, leaving Ally alone in the alley. "Fuck," whispered Ally. She didn't know what to do now. She just sat down on the steps feeling so helpless.

Batman turned visible again and stood right in front of Ally. "What do YOU want?" asked Ally to Batman, with no feeling of fright. "Are you telling the truth?" he asked. Ally jumped up and stared right into his white eyes. "DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I'D MAKE UP SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" she yelled. "Would you?" asked Batman.

Ally didn't retaliate. She just turned and walked away. "Leave me alone," she said. Batman wasn't going to take this. He had to watch over her, because if she was telling the truth, Blight would be after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**WITNESS**

**CHAPTER 3**

Ally walked down the dark allies not caring where she went. She had all the time in the world. Ally knew Batman was following her, but he kept his distance.

"My dad is gone. My family is gone. I have no one left," she sobbed out. The sobs turned into tears of sadness. Ally sat down on a porch on one of the abandoned houses. She sat there until her tears stopped flowing.

Batman had turned invisible so she wouldn't see him. "What am I going to do?" she asked to no one. "You could start by going home to where it's safe," said Batman who turned visible again. He was sitting beside her.

"But if I return home, won't that Blight guy come after me?" she asked Batman. He looked at her. "Yes he will," he said. Ally looked at the ground. "Let him come," she said as she stood up and went back the way she came.

"What?" asked Batman who went after her. "You heard me Bats. Let him come and find me. I don't give a shit anymore," she said still walking away from him. Batman grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to look at him in the face.

"Blight is insane. He'll kill you without a moments hesitation. Do you want to die?" he asked her. Ally had no hope in her eyes. The only feeling she had was the feeling of defeat and depression. "Don't interfere," she said as she shook his hands off her.

Ally then again turned around and walked home. _Let me die. I don't care. I want to see my dad again. I want to be with him forever, and if this is the only way, then so be it, _she thought in her mind.

"Bruce, how can I protect her if she doesn't want it?" asked Terry through his radio. "You're still asking me advice on women?" asked Bruce. "I don't know what to do," said Terry. "Protect her even if she resists. Maybe it'll pay off in the end," said Bruce. "Got it," said Terry as he took off into the black sky with his rocket boots.

Ally arrived home and got into bed. The cops had left. "What am I going to do? Will anyone believe me? Maybe I'll go see Mr. Powers and see if he'll give me a job at Wayne Powers," she said as she dozed to sleep.

Batman was perched on her roof listening in on her conversation to herself. "Bad idea," he said as he stood guard until 6 the next morning.

Ally was up and on her way to school. The day seemed normal. The incident of what happened to her father spread throughout the school because everyone had heard on the news about her little "accident."

She saw Dana, Max, and Blade in the halls. Naturally, she stopped to talk to them about last night. "I didn't like the club. They only played songs I didn't know except for one," said Ally. Blade gasped. "Are you crazy girl? That's the best underage club in the whole city," she said.

"I just don't feel like partying now," said Ally. "Because of your dad?" asked Dana. Ally nodded. "You know Terry lost his dad too. The Jokerz killed him. But given time you'll be fine. Right Terry?" asked Dana.

Blade, Max, Dana, and Ally looked at Terry who was sound asleep against the lockers. "He always does that," said Dana who slapped her hand on her forehead. "It's ok," said Ally. The 4 girls woke Terry up and headed for their next class: English Lit.

Ally ignored the teasing that students gave her throughout the day. Ally just wanted the day to end so she could go see Powers about her dad.

At the end of the school day, Ally was out the door at the sound of the bell. She had to walk to the train station to get to Wayne Powers. What she didn't know was that she was being followed by Terry.

When she arrived at the huge tall building, she went to the secretary. "May I help you?" asked the secretary. "Yes. My name is Ally Parker. My dad's name was Richard Parker. Please Miss," Ally looked at the name on the desk "Lawson," said Ally. "I'm here to see Mr. Powers," said Ally. "Do you have an appointment?" asked Miss Lawson.

"I wasn't aware that I needed one," said Ally. "Listen little girl," said Miss Lawson. Ally knew she was in for a lecture. "This is a multi billionaire company. If you want to see Mr. Powers, then I suggest you make an appointment or maybe have your parents call and make one, now get out before I call security," said Miss Lawson.

It was Ally's turn now. "Okay, look here. My father used to work here. He was just killed. I'm in NO mood to listen to your shit. I wasn't aware that I needed an appointment. So if I were you, I'd cut the bullshit out and speak to me nicely, got it!" she yelled while glaring at the secretary.

The whole population of the room was staring at the young girl who had thrown a fit at the secretary. _That felt good, _thought Ally. "Whoa," said Terry who had changed into Batman who was invisible standing near the windows.

"Very well put, Miss Parker," said a voice form beside Ally. She looked up into the face of Derek Powers. She gasped. "Please this way," said Powers. "I'll deal with you later," said Powers to Miss Lawson. Ally looked back at her and smiled evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

**WITNESS**

**CHAPTER 4**

**AN: Batman nor Bruce know that Powers is Blight. I also give my sister Ceal some credit for she gave me some of these ideas.**

Ally went up with Powers to his office which was on the top floor. The elevator ride was dead quite, until Mr. Powers spoke up. "So you're dad used to work for me, right?" he asked her staring down at her. Ally looked up at Powers white face. "Yes," she said.

They got to the top floor. Ally and Powers stepped into the office. As soon as Ally saw how high up they were by looking out the window, she was careful not to get too close.

"Please, Miss Parker, take a seat," he said motioning with his hand to a chair. Ally glared at the chair before she sat her rear end down.

"So, what brings you to my presence today?" he asked her while folding his hands and looking at her with his eyes. "Uh, I was just wondering what my father was working on that caused him to get killed," said Ally while twitching her fingers nervously in her lap.

Mr. Powers leaned back in his big black chair. "What makes you think it was his work that caused him to be murdered?" asked Powers. "I don't," said Ally. "False presumptions," said Powers.

"I was wondering if you had any job openings," said Ally. _I have no income. I have to get a job to pay for groceries, my soon to be insurance, and bills, _thought Ally.

"I'm sorry. There are no openings. All I can offer you are my condolences," said Powers. Ally sighed as she looked down at the floor.

"Please give your father my farewells. I can't attend the funeral. Is it open casket or closed?" he asked her. "It's closed," said Ally.

"I hope you will be okay at the funeral," said Powers. Ally kept her stair on the carpeted floor. "But sooner or later they'll find the body," said Powers.

Ally shoot her head up. "What did you just say?" she asked him. "I said I hope they'll find the body," said Powers. Ally froze in her seat and started to shake. _That information was never released. How could he have known? Was he there when the body was taken? There's no way! That is unless-_

Then it clicked in Ally's mind. What if Powers WAS Blight? Ally shot straight up that the chair went flying. "I've just remembered that I have a job interview. I've got to go. Nice to meet you Mr. Powers," said Ally as she went over to the elevator and clicked the down button.

Ally waited anxiously for the elevator to come. She sensed Mr. Powers sneak up behind her. She felt his breath on her neck. Then she felt his hand grab her by the neck.

Ally didn't struggle but stood stalk still. _I hope the video cameras catch this, _thought Ally as she looked around the room for the cameras, but there were none.

"There's no cameras in my office," said Powers as if he was reading her mind. "Now, If I were you kid, I'd be VERY careful. Little girls shouldn't go snooping around places where their not supposed to," said Powers in a whisper in her ear.

Ally had shivers all down her back. The elevator dinged and opened. Powers shoved Ally in the elevator and glared at her until the doors closed shut.

Powers shrugged and sat back down in his chair and dialed a number on the phone. The phone clicked on the other line to signal someone had picked up. "Do you have the body?" asked Powers to the man on the other line. "I'm looking at it as we speak. What should I do now?" asked the man.

"Freeze it to keep it fresh. And have one of your men get ready. We have someone that shouldn't be snooping around. I'll give you the information. I want him to kill her," said Powers staring at the elevator.

Batman had heard everything from his fingertip microphones. He took off from the top floor into the daylight to find Ally and keep her safe.

Ally was panting hard going to the lobby in the elevator. _What am I going to do? If I try to find the body I might be killed. Batman was right. I'm in over my head, _she said in her mind. The elevator doors opened and Ally went straight home.

In another part of Gotham, a long red haired teenager that looked to be in his early 30s was loading a handgun. He was short, he wore all black street clothes, and had his long red hair up high in a ponytail.

A taller, skinny, blondish man who was dressed in a business suit approached him. "Remember, kill her and don't leave until you do," he said.

The shorter red head looked at him with his eyes in slits. His piercing red eyes looked like he was possessed by the devil himself. "Here's the information about her," said the taller man. He led out a picture of Ally. Next to the picture was her age, where she lived, and had everything about here on the paper.

The red head looked at him. "She's very cute," he said. "Kenneth, just do your job," said the man. "This should be fun Tom," said Kenneth as he got into his black mustang and sped off down the street.

The blondish man known as Tom smiled. "Kill her good," he said as he went back into the warehouse that was the hideout.


	5. Chapter 5

**WITNESS**

**CHAPTER 5**

Ally was sound asleep when she heard a crash come from down stairs that woke her up. _What was that? _she asked herself inside her mind.

Silently, Ally got out of bed. She went to her side counter near her bed. Quietly she opened the door and took out a butcher knife. Ally was protected when she slept.

Holding the black handle in her hand, she descended the stairs slowly. All the while she was holding her breath. _Oh God! Oh God! _her mind screamed.

Faintly she heard footsteps. They were coming from behind her. Ally spun around, knife ready to taste some blood. But there was nobody behind her. Ally looked around in the darkness for a figure. Nothing. But she saw what had fallen, a mirror form the bathroom. "Weird," said Ally.

Then when she turned to go forward, she met a pair of evil red eyes. "Hello," he said. Kenneth immediately grabbed her by her hair. Out of shock, Ally cut the guys' arm with her knife. Kenneth roared in pain, but his grip didn't falter. He took the knife from her. "Why did you do that? You're a bitch," he said.

He pulled her close to his chest so her face was in his face. "This is payback," he said as he cut a horizontal scar on her left cheek. Ally clenched her teeth in pain. She didn't scream nor flinch. He threw the knife away into the bathroom. He looked at the shards of glass on the floor. "7 years bad luck, but then again, you won't be alive for the next 7 minutes, never mind the next 7 years," he said.

Kenneth pulled Ally down the rest of the flight of stairs to the couch downstairs. He threw her down and pointed the gun straight at her head.

"Sorry. Bosses orders," said Kenneth. Ally glared at Kenneth. "It's too bad you'reevil.You are wicked handsome," said Ally trying to stall."Shut up you fucking bitch," said Kenneth as he shoved the gun closer to her head.Ally shut her eyes tight and awaited the shot that would kill her but it never came. Ally then heard struggles.

Ally opened her eyes to se Batman standing in front of Ally shielding her from harm. "Run," he said to her. As fast as a bullet Ally was out the door.

"Batman," said Kenneth. "Who hired you?" asked Batman. "Like I'd tell you," said Kenneth who opened fire on Batman. Batman dodged all the shots and took refuge behind the couch that Ally was just on.

Soon the gunshots stopped. Kenneth looked around the living room. He had broken the lamps, destroyed the furnishing, and saw no sign of blood besides his own dripping onto the floor.

Batman checked his body to make sure he wasn't hit and thankfully none of the shots had hit him. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" shouted Kenneth. HE tried to fire his gun again, but instead of bullets coming out of the gun, all he heard was a click.

"He's out," said Batman then he attacked.

Batman knocked Kenneth over the head with his fist until he passed out. He tied him up and left him hanging from the ceiling fan. He called the cops to come and pick him up.

Ally ran nonstop until she found refuge in the junkyard. She was bleeding on her feet and from her cheek. No matter what she did, the blood wouldn't stop flowing.

Ally sat down in an old abandoned bus. Carefully she stepped over the glass and lied down on the old, nasty, crusty bench inside the bus.

Her thoughts were all a blur. "Killing, Murder, Dad, Powers, Blight, Gotham, Blood," she whispered. "When will this nightmare end?" she asked herself. "When you stop running," said Batman who was at the door of the bus. Ally sat up. "Are you stalking me or something?" she asked. "IF it wasn't for me, you might be dead now," said Batman who now stood in front of her.

Ally stood up. "Maybe I wanted to be killed," said Ally. Batman put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't say things like that. Besides if you wanted to be killed, why did you protect yourself with that knife?" he asked her. "How did you-?" she asked. "I saw the cut on his arm and I know that wasn't self inflicted," he said.

Ally shrugged his hand off. "Leave me alone," she said as she started to walk out. Batman grabbed her arm tightly. "I'm not letting you out of my sight," he said. "Let go," said Ally getting mad. "You're going to have to come with me," said Batman knowing this was going to end badly.

Ally started to struggle. "I said let go," she said again. Batman had no choice but to force her to go with him. Batman put his arms around her neck until she fell into unconsciousness.

"Wayne," said Terry. "I'm going back to her house to hand her over to the cops. They'll have to put her into protection," he said. "Go ahead. I'll notify Gordan," said Wayne.

Batman took off into the night sky to give Ally to the cops until they were sure that Blight was either dead or locked up. "This is turning into one hell of a night," said Batman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Witness**

**Chapter 6**

Batman placed Ally down on a bed. "Wayne, what if she wakes up and finds out about us?" he asked still in complete uniform. Bruce sighed. "Make sure she doesn't wake up," he said as he left the room. "Easy for you to say," said Batman who sat down next to Ally on the bed.

Ally moaned slightly. When she awoke she looked around trying to remember wheat happened and take in her surroundings. "Where am I?" she asked. Then she saw the bars. "I'm IN JAIL!" she screamed as she put her hands on the bars. "I didn't do shit!" she screamed which got the attention of some other inmates along with the guard.

"Shut up girl," he said. "You're in here so you're safe," he said trying to reassure her. Ally banged on the bars as she went back to her bed. She was pissed off. "Safe from Blight," she whispered angrily.

She curled up on the bed deep in thought. Her eyes shut closed as she played the events that had happened to her when she arrived in this God awful city. "The club, the murder of my father, the interview with Powers, being attacked by an assassin and being knocked into darkness by Batman. What next?" she asked the ceiling.

There was an explosion at the cell door. Everyone screamed. "I had to ask," she said as she looked through the bars to see what had caused the explosion. What she saw scared her, but she didn't show it.

Blight walked into the hallway and was slowly making his way over to her. "Hello dear," he said. "HI sunshine," said Ally who was at the back wall of the cell away from Blight. He easily melted the bars with his body.

"What do you want?" she asked him now terrified. "You dead," he said. Ally watched in horror as he put his arms near her neck. "Not anytime soon, sunshine," she said as she dashed away from Blight, through the bars of the jail, and bolted near the exit. She was too fast for him.

While running through the station, she saw all the cops in the place either burnt to a crisp or dead. There was blood everywhere from gunshot wounds that police had tried to fire on Blight to no avail. They had hit the other officers.

Ally spotted a discarded gun and she picked it up. Her target was Blight who was charging her throwing fireballs, which she had dodged with difficulty. "DO me a favor and die," she said as she fired the gun.

Even though it was her first time, she was very handy. "Thank you Walker Texas Ranger," she said as she fired one more bullet which landed in Blights chest.

Blight landed on the desk which shattered into a thousand pieces. He was gasping while turning human again. Ally gasped in complete horror. "Powers," she snarled as she cocked the gun to finish him off.

"You can die now," she said through heavy tears which clouded her vision, but she could still see the man she was about to kill. "But before I do, you're going to tell me everything," she said as she death glared him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Witness**

**Chapter 7**

Powers had no choice. He sighed as he bled out onto the police floor. "I got to be blight by accident. There were canisters filled with a virus. We were going to sell them to foreign people. I shot one of the canisters open by accident while trying to stop Batman who was trying to stop me," he said slowly so Ally could understand.

"So I had the virus now. My staff gave me treatment, which was radiation, and it turned me into Blight. I blame Batman. He's the one that threw the canister to me and I shot it," he said glaring at his blood.

Ally stepped back slowly. "And then you killed my dad," hissed Ally. "He knew too much," said Powers trying to stand.

Ally kicked him back down. "Oh no you don't," she said. "You're not going anywhere. Except hell," she said as she put the gun to his head.

"Do me a favor and die," she at the back of her neck. It felt cold. "Who's there?" she asked. "Barbara Gordon. Gotham Police. Put the gun down now honey. You don't want to kill him," she said.

"You're wrong. I do want to kill him. He tried to kill me!" she yelled not dropping the gun. "Listen to her Ally," came Batman's voice from in front of her. Ally looked up and saw Batman turn visible.

"He killed my father too," he said. Ally opened her mouth in surprise. " I thought of revenge too. But I just couldn't do it. Seeing powers fail was good enough for me," he said glaring at Powers with is white eyes.

Powers breathing became deeper and deeper until he passed out. Ally sighed. She threw the gun to the side. Tears stung her eyes. "Good job kid," said Gordon. "Bring me an ambulance to the police station," said Barbara going to the exit to wait for it.

Batman took Ally in his arms. "You made the right decision," said Batman. "Then why the fuck do I feel so bad?" she asked. "That feeling will go away," he said.

"You said that Powers killed your dad too, right?" she asked. "Yes," said Batman. "Terry, you're so sweet," she said.

Batman covered her mouth and took her to the roof where they could talk privately. "How did you find out?" he asked her. Ally chuckled slightly.

"I overheard Dana talking about how you are always taking off and are always late to events and dates. It was really very easy to figure out. But don't worry, you're secret is safe with me," she said with a smile.

"Max knows too, so you can talk to her if you need to," he said.

"Sounds cool," she said. "Take care," said Batman as he took off into the morning sun that was rising in the east.

Ally smiled as a cool breeze blew by her in comfort. "Thanks dad," she said as she went back down the stairs to the police.


	8. Chapter 8

**Witness**

**Chapter 8**

It was awhile before Ally went back to school/ About 2 weeks. She had to go to court, find a home, but since she was underage, the police had found her a foster home.

In court, Powers got life without parole for the murder of Ally's dad. His son, Derek Powers was to take over the company, but Ally knew Batman would watch over him too.

Ally still attended Hamilton Hill High, but everyone was still giving her suspicious looks. "I hope this will be over with son," she whispered while walking down the hall. Again she had on all black with black crosses and black make-up. A true Gotham Goth.

"It gets better," said a familiar voice behind Ally. It was Terry. "Hey you. How you doing?" she asked crossing her arms after she flicked her red hair. "Doing good. And you?" he asked. "I guess I'm fine. Sorry about all the trouble I caused you. Forgive me?" she asked.

"Sure," said Terry. "TERRY!" came a female voice from over Terry's shoulder. "Hi Dana," said Terry. She was followed by Max and Blade. "Where were you yesterday? Did you have to work?" she asked.

"Actually," interrupted Ally. "He's been helping me on a project," said Ally. "We ran late, but we got it done. Tanks Ter," said Ally. "UH...you're welcome," said Terry who was very happy he was baled out.

Ally smiled as she continued walking down the halls towards the cafeteria. "Want to walk with us?" asked max who put her shoulder on top of Ally's. "Sure," said Ally. Together al 5 of them walked to the cafeteria.

"So I guess we're good?" asked Terry who sat in between Ally and Dana. "Yes," said Dana. "We're good," replied Dana. "Ally? We good too?" he asked her.

Ally blushed a little. "McGinnis, don't count on me bailing you out al the time," said Ally. _It's weird sitting next to Batman, _she thought. "After all, I've got my whole life to life," she said with a smile before she dug into her chicken Caesar salad.

THE END


End file.
